


Je suis ici pour dire que je suis désolé ici

by Gemmynoid



Category: OFF (Game)
Genre: Other, i have the habit of making some of my titles in a different language, sads, spoilers?, zone 2 purified
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-15
Updated: 2013-10-15
Packaged: 2017-12-29 11:52:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1005104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gemmynoid/pseuds/Gemmynoid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Batter returns to Zone 2 after its purification, and he ascends to the top of the library. What he finds there unlocks a place in his heart he didn't even think was there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Je suis ici pour dire que je suis désolé ici

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt on jerkin_off, surprisingly enough.
> 
> And oh my god the prompt alone is enough to trigger tears.

The Batter had the habit of returning to purified worlds when his Puppeteer wasn't pulling at his strings, and today was no different. He had been steadily working on exploring the purified world of Zone 2. The only place he hadn't explored was the library rooftop where he had purified Japhet. He felt reluctant as he climbed the stairs, purifying the Secretaries that got in his way every time he went to a pure Zone.

When he walked out on the balcony nearest to the top, he heard faint meowing. Confused, the purifier climbed the ladder leading to the top plateau, the meowing getting louder by the rung. He pulled himself onto the rooftop, then looked around. He saw the Judge, walking around in a circle, stopping and giving one of those melancholy, pained, grieving meows.

He walked towards the cat, asking him, "What are you doing?"

He stopped and looked up at him. "I am meowing at my lung's fullest. I would rather argue that the echo that reverbrates back to me is the voice of someone I know..." He broke off, seeming to choke back some cry, "Have you seen my dear brother?"

Suddenly, something inside the usually stone Batter hurt. Like something had broken and was now oozing blood and warmth throughout his chest. He watched the Judge walk around a bit more before walking beside the cat, kneeling down, and picking him up, holding him close to his own body. The Judge curled up, shaking and crying. "He's gone, isn't he...?"

"... I'm sorry..." The Batter said, kissing the cat lightly on his muzzle.

The two of them sat in silence, until the Batter felt the strings start to pull lightly, almost teasingly at him. He puts the feline down. "I must go." He stood and crossed over to the ladder, descending, but not before hearing a last wail from the cat.  
 It wrenched his heart. A single tear slipped down his face.

Was it his fault?


End file.
